Predator Or Prey
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: When the Winchester boys finally get their life back to normal, they continue hunting demons. Who is next on their list? Well, at a place called, Devil May Cry...they think the three demons are there to start another war. Dean, Sam, Dante, Veril, and Nero
1. Absentis o Mission oo Info

Predator or Prey?  
[ A Supernatural/Devil May Cry Crossover ]

Characters:

Dante Sparda  
Vergil Sparda  
Nero  
Sam Winchester  
Dean Winchester

PLOT OF DOOM! Dx:

One day, Sam and Dean get a heads up on a group of demons and head out to investigate. After a rather, odd, meeting, the brothers find out that the demons are also demon hunters. All three of them being Half Demon and Half Human, and going by the names; Dante, Vergil and Nero. To effectively keep the demons in check, and seeing that the three of them would be good assets, Sam and Dean stay with the trio, working on cases that come to the Devil May Cry.  
Can Dean actually follow someone else's orders, seeing as DMC belongs to Dante? And will Sam's old demon powers somehow get back to him? And the biggest question of all,

_**And…will Dean try and…woo…Trish or Lady?**_

_Probably._


	2. Absentis 1 Mission 1 A Fated Meeting

{*} A Fated Meeting {*}

_Two brothers, together after a long struggle. One destined to be the new body of Lucifer, the other to be the body of Michael, there were destined to fight each other, to be enemies. They overcame their fates, breaking the chain and returning the world to normal. Now these brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, are still going at it, fighting the leftover scum from the almost war. Fighting, demons._

"Ugh…the freaking hell are we doing Dean? Do you even know where we are going?" Sam asked, his chin resting on his hand which was propped up on the Chevy Impala window. A sigh came from the older brother, "Sam…did you know that asking the driver stupid questions has a brother? His name is shut the hell up!"

"Dean…well…ah…" Sam struggled a bit and dropped his head as Dean laughed, "Don't got a comeback for once? Sammy you're losing your touch!" Dean said, leaning over a bit and ruffling his baby brother's hair. "Watch the road! Shit!" Sam retorted, smacking Dean's hand away and pointing to the road. "Yeah yeah…I got it…just look at the map will you?" Dean replied, sighing a bit and turning his focus back to the task at hand, driving.

"Alright…from all of the data that I got, there are three demons that are working together. I'm pretty sure they are planning something, we just have to get it out of them before we can kill them." Sam explained, looking through the series of notes that he had complied. Glancing over at his brother, Sam's left eye twitched a bit. "Did…you hear anything that I just said?" He asked, watching as Dean hummed to…_Metallica._

Dean glanced over, a cocky smirk on his face, "Didja say something, bro?" Sam merely rolled his eyes and sighed, "You know…just…Ugh. Turn here…" He said, pointing to the right. "Aye aye Satan…" Dean grinned, turning the wheel sharply to the right, almost making the car go into a skid.

"Damnit Dean!"

"Ahahahah! Wait…did you say that the place was called…'Devil May Cry'?"

*_____________________ [†]_____________________*

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Nero answer the damn phone will you!" Dante shouted, picking up a slice of pizza and opening his…fourth beer of the day?

"It's at your feet Dante! Fuck!" Came the response from in the kitchen, from a very grumpy Nero.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Silence…._

"Dante you fool…what if that was another job for us?" Vergil said, walking out with a towel on his head and smacking Dante a bit upside the head. "Oi…shit, calm down there Mr. Scary…we just got done with the last case…besides…" Dante paused and looked to where his precious pizza had been. The box was empty and Nero had a very sadistic smirk on his face.

"Nero you little….order more damnit!" Dante shouted, chucking the phone at the other white haired male. "So you can throw the phone at me but you can't answer it when it rings?!" Nero said, glaring back at said shouting guy.

Vergil merely sat down on the couch, sighing and rubbing his temples. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were twins…and not me and Dante…" He muttered, running his fingers through his hair and flipping it to show the difference between him and his twin.

"Fuck you!" Both Dante and Nero shouted, each tossing the closest thing at him, closest being a chair and an eight ball. With the slightest of ease, Vergil dodged both and got up, smacking both of them upside the head. "Geez….the two of you need to take a chill pill…" He muttered, scratching the back of his head and heading off into the back.

"Vergil!" Dante shouted as Nero rubbed his head and picked up the phone.

"Yeah…can I get another pizza delivered to Devil May Cry..?" Nero muttered into the phone, frowning as he watched Dante plop on the couch face down. _'Lazy asshole…'_

_'Did Dante eat that whole thing already?! And not leave any for you or his brother?'_ A voice on the other end of the telephone call said, chirpy as always, though harsh at the end.

Nero paused, smirking a bit, "Yeah…We didn't get any…so can we just make it…a regular…but with olives please?" He said, turning away from Dante in hopes the half-demon wouldn't hear.

_'Sure sure Nero, dear. Be there in a jiffy~.'_

"Did you order the damn pizza…exactly the way I like it?" Dante questioned, opening an eye and glancing over. "Of course…with Olives right?" Nero asked smugly, leaning against the nearest door from.

"The hell they are-!" Dante started, glancing to the door just as Nero had as,

_Knock. Knock._

"Open the door…Dante…" Vergil said, walking back into the room, a glass of wine in his hand. Scoffing a bit Dante headed over and opened the door, grinning when he saw the pizza man. . .men…?

"I…thought they usually only sent one guy…with the pizza? And I've never seen either of you two working…you new?" Dante asked, taking the pizza from the one in the front…with short brown hair.

"Not really…we just hope you enjoy your pizza…" Dean said, putting on a fake smile. Raising an eyebrow, Dante shrugged it off and opened up the box, taking off all of the olives in one swift motion and tossing them in the trash. The "pizza men" glanced at each other and watched Dante take a bite out of the pizza, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. "The hell is…" Dante paused, blinking a bit and glancing at the pizza.

"Did…you put _salt_ on here? Gross." He said, putting the piece back into the box. Both Sam and Dean nodded and pulled out guns, both of Sam's pointed at Dante while Dean pointed one at both Nero and Vergil.

"Don't move demons…we know that salt has no effect on you…so what exactly are you guys?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes as Vergil yawned and Nero blinked a few times. A small chuckle was heard from Dante, and in a flash, Sam's arms were pinned behind his back, the guns clattering as they dropped to the floor.

"Ngh…"

"Sam! Alright, what the hell are you guys up to? Starting your own little demon hide out? Trying to recruit demons and take over, is that it?" Dean questioned, eyeing all of them as Sam stopped moving, realizing that it was useless.

"…Demon hide out? Is that what my business is growing a reputation as? Shit…remind me to fire what's his face." Dante said, glancing over at Nero and Vergil as each of them shrugged, still unfazed that a gun was being pointed at each of them.

"…Then what is it?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at Dante. To Sam…and Dean's surprise, Dante let Sam go and walked over to his desk, plopping in his seat as the other two walked to each end of the desk and sat on it. (( HUH…seem rehearsed at all? ))

"The Devil May Cry is a business that hunts demons…and we dispose of them." Dante said, grinning as the Winchester boys exchanged glances. "…So…you're Demons…but hunt…your kind?" Sam asked, tilting his head at a slight angle.

Nero waved him off, "We're only half-demon…and half-human. And it took a while to get this one to join our side…" He said, pointing to Vergil, who had his eyes closed, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay then…who the hell are you guys and why haven't we heard of you before?" Dean asked, picking up Sam's guns and handing them back.

"Heh…" Dante started, interlacing his fingers and placing his elbows on the table. Leaning his chin on his hands, he said, "You haven't heard of us…because we didn't want you to…and as for who we are…"

A smirk came to his face, not just any smirk, but one of the over confident, cocky smirks he was known for.

"Dante…pleasure."

*_____________________ [†]_____________________*

**This was just an idea I came up with…seeing as both DMC and Supernatural have Demon Hunters…  
**_**And as always, Feedback is loved  
**_

**Roy~ **


	3. Absentis 2 Mission 2 The Hell?

{* DMC For Hire *}

"_Dante….pleasure."_

"Alright…and I'm Dean…and this is my baby brother Sam. Who are the two in the back?" Dean asked, pointing past Dante, ignoring the fact that he was getting a glare from said man.

"You aren't going to ask about me at all? Damn…well, that's Nero…" Dante said, pointing over to Nero who waved a bit, "And…my older twin dickhead." He finished, jerking a thumb to Vergil who merely sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"It's Vergil…" He said calmly and closing his eyes.

Dante waved him off, "Dickhead."

"So…can you explain what exactly it is you three do?" Sam questioned, walking over to the record player in the corner of the room. Glancing through it a single thought went through his head, _'Damn…so these guys listen to the same crap that Dean does…joy.'_

"I'm tired of talking….Dick, you explain." Dante said, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

After a quick incident (( Dante getting the cue ball smashed against his forehead )), Vergil stood up and looked at the Winchesters. "We hunt demons…obviously. Dante has a liaison, goes by the name of Morisson. He finds us jobs, and sometimes they don't even have anything to do with demons. Dante would rather not take those ones, so mostly myself and Nero take them. Thanks to Dante here…" Vergil paused and pointed to Dante, who was currently munching on a strawberry sundae.

'_I…totally want one of those…'_Dean thought, now noticing that his stomach was starting to growl.

"…And his heroic efforts to follow in our father's footsteps, we're all together and hunting. Dante uses Rebellion, a sword our father once wielded, and his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, which…also belonged to our father. Nero has the Red Queen and the Blue Rose." Vergil continued, Nero holding up his sword and then the gun.

"And…yourself?" Both of the Winchesters asked at the same time, surprising even themselves. Dean grinned a bit while Sam just smirked and shook his head.

"I use a sword…Yamato.." He replied, a small grin on his face, "…Another sword once used by our father. And now that you know what we use…what do you?"

The white haired trio all kept their gazes on the two Winchesters who each shifted a bit. "Ah…you know. Things." Dean said, scratching the back of his head.

"No shit Sherlock." Nero said, frowning a bit and glaring, just as Dante was doing. Surprising that Dante didn't pipe up for any reason.

"Continue…" Vergil added, shooting both Dante and Nero a look.

"…" Dean glanced over at Sam who nodded and cleared his throat. "We actually have different items…we have the Colt." Sam said as Dean held up the well-known pistol. "And then lost of random things, rock salt, holy water, a few shot guns with different types of bullets and…we also carry around knives. Some pure silver." He finished, sighing a bit and scratching the side of his head.

Dante scoffed, "Sounds like the two of you actually know what the fuck you're doing." He said, stretching out and shutting his eyes again. Both Sam and Dean shrugged, "What can we say?"

"…We did just stop the world from ending…" Sam started, "And almost became enemies…one being an angel…the other a reincarnation of Lucifer himself." Dean finished, watching as all three of the half-demons twitched a bit.

"The hell are you talking about?" Nero asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

Vergil raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yes…what are the two of you getting at?"

Sam, being the smarter of the Winchester's, shook his head. "Never mind. We like to-"

"Sammy here almost brought about the apocalypse by summoning freakin _Lucifer_. He was gonna bring about death and destruction and blah blah blah." Dean interjected as he walked over to the couch and plopped down, crossing his legs. "That's old news. The new thing is all the fuckers that are just walking around."

Dante held up a hand, "Whoa whoa whoa, man. Seriously? What have the two of you been smoking? Lucifer was summoned to come and rule the world? Feh, like that will ever happen."

The Winchester's each stole a glance to one another before shrugging, figuring that their story did sound a bit unbelievable.

"So…" Nero broke the silence that was looming in the room like a bad cloud of smoke. "Dante, have you gotten a call for any cases?"

The white haired male in question simply yawned, scratching the back of his head with the back of the spoon he was using. "Nope. There's been nothing for the last three days."

Once more the silence overcame the room, the only sound being heard was a soft humming that was coming from the elder of the Winchesters. That _same_ tune. Again.

Dante glanced over to Dean, eyebrows crunched together in a thinking manner. _'Where the hell have I heard that song before..?'  
_  
"Dean! Stop humming Metallica already!" Sam said, sending a glare to the brunette who had kicked his feet up on the table in front of the couch.

_'Ah, that's what it was. I KNEW it sounded familiar…'_

More silence.

Silence.

…

Silence.

"DAMNIT. We need _something_ to do." Nero shouted, smacking his hands onto Dante's desk, unintentionally breaking the poor wood in half. "Oops…"

Aggravated, Dante stood up throwing the spoon at Nero which bounced off his head and smacked Dean in the face.

"Shit! Watch what you're doing!"

"Alright. If the two of you are going to work with us…you gotta pull your weight. So get out there and get us a damn job. Advertise and shit." Dante said, shoving his hands in his pockets and standing on the rubble that once was his table. (Dramatic effect and all, right?)

A smirk came to Nero's lips as he shifted his gaze to the brothers. Rubbing his head, a soft snicker came from him before, "Yeah. _Advertise_."

"Dean…?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"…I don't think we're going to like where this is going…"

-----

"Told you this wasn't going to end well."


End file.
